¡No me dejes!
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Las cosas ya eran demasiado, simplemente no quería seguir con aquello./La quería, y le dolía tanto verla así, no quería perderle sin expresar sus sentimientos (Asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad)


**_Titulo: ¡No me dejes!_**

**_Autora: Hikari Hatsune_**

**_Forum: Kagerou Days/Project/Mekaku City Actors_**

**_Palabras: 1928_**

**_Cap: 1/3_**

**_Pairing principal: HaruTaka (Kokonose Haruka&Enomoto Takane)_**

**_Advertencias: Temas delicados, y mucho angst (o al menos intento)_**

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de nuestro dios Jin que adora crearnos traumas e intrigas._**

* * *

Takane no podía concentrarse en clases últimamente, ya había pasado casi medio año desde que aquellas aventuras del Mekakushi Dan terminaron finalmente, actualmente ella, Haruka y Shintarou cursaban su último año del secundario en una clase normal debido a que ella y el castaño opaco ya no sufrían de sus enfermedades, Momo, Kido y Kano cursaban 2° curso pues los últimos dos dejaron de estudiar un año, Ayano repetía primero por no lograr pasar sus exámenes, Mary estaba en 9no grado pues por su apariencia asemejaba esa edad, Hibiya y Hiyori cursaban apenas 7mo en la misma escuela que la pequeña medusa y Seto no estudiaba pues prefirió trabajar para mantener a sus hermanos.

Pero eso nada tenía que ver con la mayor preocupación de la pelinegra, no, su mayor preocupación era que navidad se acercaba y con ella el cumpleaños de su amado Haruka, pero ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de que regalarle, lo cual era de por si malo para sus planes pues ese día quería declarársele. Ya había intentado pedir consejos a sus amigas pero ninguna sabía que podría querer el chico, y definitivamente, Takane no se rebajaría jamás a pedirle ayuda a su master, JAMÁS.

Y aunque se repitió a si misma aquello muchas veces, ahora mismo buscaba a Shintarou como loca por todo el colegio, pues si le preguntase en la base había más posibilidad de ser descubierta por Haruka, finalmente diviso al joven que buscaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, aunque le pareció raro no ver a su amado por allí, ya que solía pasar mucho tiempo con el ex-hikikomori o estaba con ella, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Hey, Master~— le hablo en cuanto estuvo a un lado, desconectándole de paso los audífonos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Takane?— cuestiono el aludido con su característico tono neutro.

—¿Dónde está Haruka?, generalmente suele estar pegado a ti o a mí como lapa— primero debía cerciorarse de que no fuese a aparecer de la nada.

—Oh, eso, hace poco vino una chica y le pidió hablar a solas, supongo que se le quería confesar, ya van muchas veces que algo así pasa, generalmente las rechaza, aunque la chica de esta vez parecía conocerlo bien, incluso le trajo una banderilla de carne y todo, quien sabe y quizá esta es la chica afortunada a la que Haruka acepta— hablo Shintarou sin notar como Takane estaba a punto de llorar, pues no la estaba mirando.

—Ya veo— susurro la de coletas intentando contener el llanto, por lo que su voz sonó ahogada, y eso realmente extraño a su acompañante, causando que la mirará y se sorprendiera, no importa su actitud, amarga o caprichosa, jamás le había visto así —Entonces será mejor que me vaya, hablamos luego master— intento levantarse pero el otro se lo impidió sujetándole la muñeca.

—¿Qué es lo que venías a preguntar?, La verdad Ene-chan— la chica sabía que no tenía escapatoria, debería de hablar o no se podría ir.

—Quería saber si me podías aconsejar sobre que podría regalarle a Haruka en su cumpleaños porque ya está cerca y no se me ocurre algo no tan cliché pero que pueda gustarle, pero ya no es necesario, le daré un peluche y ya, después de todo seguramente ya en estos momentos tenga novia, ahora por favor suéltame, quiero estar sola un poco Shintarou— el chico la soltó de la impresión, desde que la chica recuperara su cuerpo no le había llamado por su nombre cuando estaban solos o con los miembros de la Dan, situación que la chica aprovecho para correr y encerrarse en el primer baño que encontró sin importarle nada.

Era tan tonta, obviamente Haruka nunca se fijaría en ella, era poco femenina, siempre estaba regañándolo por todo, primero había sido cruel y arisca, ahora demasiado egoísta y caprichosa, no tenía buen cuerpo, tantos y tantos defectos era capaz de ver en ella, ni Haruka ni ningún chico se enamoraría de ella, quizás sería mejor cambiarse de ciudad, país, incluso nombre y volver a empezar desde cero, pero eso le parecía demasiado extremo analizándolo ya bien, pero se sentía horrible.

~24 De Diciembre~

Finalmente llego aquella fecha, y ahora estaban en la base reunidos los 11 miembros del Mekakushi Dan, durante las últimas dos semanas habían notado como los dos mayores del grupo se habían ido distanciando, y es que aunque Haruka rechazo a aquella chica, Takane lo evito al igual que a Shintarou, mientras aquella tipa no se quería rendir, al punto de siempre estar buscando y pegándosele al castaño, cosa que la pelinegra malinterpreto pensando que ya eran pareja terminando de destrozar su iluso corazón, motivo que la sumió en una depresión que ahora la hikikomori parecía más ella que Shintarou, era algo que tenía a todos preocupados, sobre todo a Haruka, que veía a su amada marchitándose lentamente, tenía mucho miedo, ¿Y si la perdía sin haberse declarado?, claro que nadie esperaba lo que ese día sucedería.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Haruka recibió una llamada, era de esa molesta chica que insistía eran el uno para el otro, aunque el chico le decía que el ya quería a alguien más, decidió salir a contestar, momento que Takane aprovecho para colarse al baño y encerrarse desde dentro, ya no podía más, el dolor era mucho para ella, solo deseaba desvanecerse, pero esa era la habilidad de Kido, pero no importaba, su deseo había sido poder expresar sus sentimientos, pero ahora de nada le serviría, así que simplemente terminaría con ese dolor que era insoportable.

—Sumimasen, gomen, minna— murmuro Takane antes de abrir el botiquín y tomar un frasco de pastillas, no se fijo ni para que eran, al fin que no pensaba darles el uso normal.

Al mismo tiempo Haruka volvía a ingresar a la sala bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, aunque después noto que cierta chica de coletas ya no estaba presente, por lo que decidió preguntar para apartar el mal presentimiento que le estaba oprimiendo fuertemente el pecho.

—¿Y Takane-chan?— observo a los demás mirarse entre si, al parecer no había notado la ausencia de la chica, y ahora estaban intrigados en saber de ella también.

—Etto, hace poco la vi entrar al baño, pero no parecía para nada ella, aunque está tardando bastante más de lo normal— finalmente comento Mary intranquila, realmente se mostraba preocupada por su amiga.

Haruka se acerco ante la mirada de los demás a la puerta del baño de forma cuidadosa, todos eran consientes de como la chica odiaba ser sobreprotegida, con cuidado el castaño golpeo la puerta mientras le llamaba en voz alta.

—Nee, Takane—chan, ¿Estás bien?— silencio, solo el silencio se hizo presente, ni siquiera un grito o un murmullo, eso causo que el pecho de Haruka se siguiera comprimiendo con fuerza —¡TAKANE, TAKANE RESPONDEME, ONEGAII!— grito el chico empezando a entrar en pánico, ante las miradas de preocupación y nervios de sus amigos, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—Haruka, tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien— Shintarou se había acercado para intentar calmar un poco al mayor, a pesar de también estar bastante nervioso por sí mismo —Tsu-chan, ¿Puedes traer las llaves?— le pidió a su novia, esta rápido asintió mientras se acercaba corriendo y sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que encontrarían dentro, las piernas de Haruka fallaron haciéndole caer al suelo, los demás presas de la curiosidad se acercaron, Ayano junto con Momo palidecieron al mismo tiempo que abrían la boca en un grito mudo, Kido y Shintarou reaccionaban con simples lágrimas luego de superar el shock inicial, Hibiya junto con Mary y Hiyori desviaron la mirada, mientras Seta le ponía una mano en el hombro a Haruka y Kano se acercaba al cuerpo de la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba tirada en el piso del baño, un frasco con pocas pastillas se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo, su rostro totalmente pálido, aún más de cuando era Ene, y no era posible apreciar movimiento en su pecho.

—Ella... ella, ¿Está...— Momo no termino de preguntar pues Kano la interrumpió.

—Aún no, pero debemos llevarla al hospital— declaro luego de sentir un leve pulso en la muñeca de la chica de coletas —¡¿Acaso esperan una invitación?, vengan a ayudarme!— Seto rápidamente corrió a recoger el cuerpo de Takane antes de dirigirse a la salida seguido por los demás, excepto los miembros 7 y 9, aunque nadie lo noto.

—Hey, Haruka, sería mejor ir saliendo para allá— hablo Shintarou a su amigo, pero este solo seguía en el piso llorando.

—Shintarou, ¿Tú sabes por qué?— ante el murmullo el de chaqueta roja se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Etto, quizás, o al menos tengo una leve idea— no le mentiría, el castaño debía entender las cosas, aunque era consciente que seguramente lo haría sentir peor.

—Dímelo, onegaii, yo... necesito saber—

—Bien, yo creo que tiene el corazón roto, una desilusión enorme, y antes que preguntes, odio admitirlo, pero parte de esto es culpa mía, por querer ponerla celosa para que se te declarará, dije cosas estúpidas que parece ser derribaron en esta situación, perdóname amigo, yo... yo no pensé que algo así podría llegar a suceder, fui un idiota, un puto idiota— exclamo Shintarou mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño, se sentía como una basura, era en momentos así en los que odiaba su habilidad, pues recordaba a la perfección el rostro lleno de tristeza de la chica aquel día.

* * *

**_Muajajajajajaja, los dejaré hasta aquí por ahora, y es que quiero comentar varias cosas._**

**_Primeramente esto en un inicio iba a ser un shot, y ese camino tenía hasta que llegue a la parte donde lo deje, pues se me ocurren dos finales, uno god y uno bad, voy a colocar ambos, demo, quisiera que me dijesen cual quieren conocer primero, porque por mi primero ponía el bad pero no creo que sean tan masoquistas como su servidora, así que los dejo a su elección._**

**_Otra cosa, el capítulo puede ser algo confuso, pero la idea es de esas locuras que se te ocurren a las 12 de la noche porque no puedes dormir, y la termine un día en que casi no dormí y estaba recién levantada, así que si hay alguna cosa que parezca fumada y no entiendan solo pregunten qué tratare de explicar mi idea en esa parte._**

**_Y por último, si está loca súper habladora con notas casi tan largas como el fic ya sé va, ¿Pueden dejar un review?, miren que esta es creó la cosa más larga que he escrito jamás, bueno quizá no la más larga, pero sí de las más largas, vean que tiene casi dos mil palabras, y en la tableta es más cansado para mi escribir que en la pc y por si fuera poco angst, si supieran lo que me cuesta escribir este género._**

**_Besos, cuídense, dejen reviews y yo les traeré actua en una semana sin falta alguna (Lo haría antes pero no tengo inter en mi casa así que he de esperar para ir a casa de mi abuelita, y luego todavía corregirlos, quizá y hasta tarde un poco más)._**

**_P.D: Las votaciones se cierran el miércoles._**


End file.
